Songs:Life's About To Get Good
Life's About To Get Good is the first single from Shania Now, released on June 15th, 2017. Lyrics Here's the expanded lyrics. For a more compact version with sections like Verses, Chorus, etc, a printable PDF, and possible translations, see Lyrics:Life's About To Get Good. I wasn’t just broken I was shattered I trusted you so much You’re all that mattered You no longer loved me And I sang like a sad bird I couldn’t move on And I think you were flattered Oh! Life’s about joy Life’s about pain It’s all about forgiving And the will to walk away I’m ready to be loved And love the way I should Life’s about Life’s about to get good Oh! Life’s about to get good Oh! Life’s about to get good Oh! Life’s about to get good The longer my tears fell The wider the river (It hurts to love you baby) It killed me that you’d Give your life to be with her (It hurts to love you baby) I had to believe that Things would get better It was time to forget you Forever Oh! Life’s about joy Life’s about pain It’s all about forgiving And the will to walk away I’m ready to be loved And love the way I should Life’s about Life’s about to get good Oh! Life’s about to get good Oh! Life’s about to get good Oh! Life’s about to get good Oh! Life’s about to get good Oh! Life’s about to get good Oh! Life’s about to get good It took me so long to be strong But I’m alive and I hold on To what I can feel, it hurts to heal Oh, when love lies (About to get good) (About to get good) (About to get) (Ahhh) Life’s about joy (So much joy, yeah) Life’s about pain It’s all about forgiving And the will to walk away (Oh the will to walk away) I’m ready to be loved And love the way I should (I wanna be loved the way I should) Life’s about Life’s about to get good Oh! Life’s about to get good Oh! Life’s about to get good (Life’s about to get good) Oh! Life’s about to get good Oh! Life’s about to get good Oh! Life’s about to get good (Life’s about to get good) Oh! Life’s about to get good Oh! Life’s about joy Life’s about pain Life’s about Life’s about to get good Recording None info available yet. Music Video Life's About To Get Good music video was recorded at Dominican Republic on June and released on July 26th, 2017. See more on Music Videos:Life's About To Get Good. Credits Artist: Shania Twain Producer: Matthew Koma Producer: Ron Aniello Producer: Shania Twain Acoustic Guitar: Matthew Koma Assistant Mixer: Geoff Swan Assistant Mixer: Michael Freeman Asst. Recording Engineer: Jackson King Asst. Recording Engineer: Sadahura Yagu Background Vocalist: Dan Book Background Vocalist: Matthew Koma Background Vocalist: Shania Twain Banjo: Noam Pikely Bass: Ron Aniello Drums: Matt Chamberlain Editor: Dan Book Electric Guitar: Ron Aniello Engineer: Matthew Koma Engineer: Rob Lebret Engineer: Ron Aniello Engineer: Ross Petersen Guitar: Mike Viola Mastering Engineer: Brian Lucey Mixer: Mark 'Spike' Stent Percussion: Ron Aniello Piano: Roy Bittan Programming: Dan Book Programming: Matthew Koma Synthesizer: Matthew Koma Synthesizer: Ron Aniello Violin: Gabe Witcher Vocals: Shania Twain Category:Songs Category:Music Videos Category:Singles